Because I Knew You
by pieface98
Summary: Nina's ankle breaks and she struggles to keep the secret from Fabian, who's only trying to get her to love him. FABINA ONE-SHOT


"_I've heard it's said, that people come into our lives for a reason bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them and we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you. Like a comet pulls from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

_-Wicked, For Good_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

"Fabian! Keep up would you?" Nina shouted as the two trekked up the mountain. After graduating from Anubis, Nina and Fabian went to college together. Even though Fabian had meant it when he told Nina that she was the one, their relationship ended a year later when they decided that aside from a few dates, nothing changed. So after a long talk and a bit of an argument over whether or not their feelings were true, they ended it. Now, years later, they were both seniors at the same college. They're best friendship has been rekindled and Nina had led them on many adventures, most resulting in Fabian getting injured. They had time off from school for spring break, so Nina had decided it was a great idea to go camping.

"Nina! Shut up! It's not my fault you're the equivalent of an expert hiker!" Fabian panted a few feet behind her. He knew his intent of feelings for Nina. She was just… trouble. And Fabian loved that about her. But, he realized that when things got serious for Nina (as in, they're relationship lasted over a year) she ran away. She was afraid of seriousness. Fabian had yet to figure out why.

"Well you're missing this view!" Nina shouted, holding out her arms for effect, "It's extraordinary! And you're still down there, panting because we climbed a few measly miles."

"Two words for you Nina: Up-Hill." Fabian glared at her as he joined her in looking at the view.

"First of all, my word nerd friend, uphill is one word. Secondly, isn't this view totally worth it?" Nina asked, staring down at the wood beyond her and the sun dipping under the trees like a cookie would to milk. She smiled proudly at it and looked at Fabian who had a bit less enthusiasm. "What's wrong Fabian?"

"I don't know," Fabian sighed, "I mean, it's a great view. Especially that sunset but, when you look down it kind of reminds me of the chasm from when we were sixteen."

"I guess you're right." Nina muttered, looking down and feeling her stomach drop. Falling down that chasm, in the dream, was too real. She had a fear of falling ever since. In more ways than one… Maybe this wasn't the smartest idea. Turning around, Nina smirked, "At least you didn't get hurt this time."

"Nina, maybe I've been hurt a couple times, but yet you always find a way to tease me about it." Fabian sighed, giving Nina a hurt smile.

"Oh please!" Nina laughed, "You've gotten hurt more times than I can- WHOA!" It looks like karma was out to get her because she tumbled to the ground after finishing her sentence. She heard a crunch and screamed in pain, laying in the dirt and trying to recover herself. But the pain in her ankle wasn't going away. Great, just when she was mocking Fabian for getting hurt too.

"Nina!" Fabian said, getting to his knees at the sight of Nina on the ground. "What happened?"

Nina took a deep breath. No. She wasn't hurt. She was fine. She sat up and answered, "Nothing! I just fell kind of hard, nothing serious." To prove her point she got up and began to walk.

* * *

Thank god for hiking sticks. Without it, Nina wouldn't have made it down the hill. Fabian got to work on the fire right away; declining Nina's many efforts to help. Although, it gave her ample time to recover. She sat in her tent and took off her boot, revealing a very bruised and very swollen ankle. She felt the pain increase just looking at it. She was tempted to get Fabian and make him look at it, but decided against it. It was like, karma biting her in the ass. She got hurt, while teasing Fabian about constantly getting hurt.

"Neens! I've got marshmallows!"

Nina quickly pulled her pant leg back over her ankle and took off her other boot then walked outside. She smiled and sat on the log where Fabian was sitting, hopping over on one foot when his back was turned.

"For you," Fabian said, handing Nina a stick and a marshmallow.

"Why thank you," Nina replied mocking his voice with an eye roll.

"What's that?" Fabian asked with a devious look in his eye, "Are you mocking me? You'll have to apologize."

"You can't make me." Nina said with a shove to his shoulder.

"I think you should apologize," Fabian told her again, one hand tickling her stomach and the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"F-Fine! I'm sorry!" Nina laughed and Fabian released her.

"That's what I thought," Fabian said, sticking out his tongue at her. Nina rolled her eyes again, wondering what the hell she was going to do about her ankle.

"So Fabian," Nina said breaking the silence.

"So Nina," Fabian mimicked looking toward her.

"What if I hadn't come to Anubis?" Nina asked, "What would have happened?"

"You would never have been cursed." Fabian stated, "I'd be sad and lonely without you."

Nina looked at him with small smile on her lips, "I don't know who I'd be without you. I'm who I am, because I knew you."

"Wicked on the mind Nina?" Fabian laughed.

"Maybe." Nina mumbled, "But I've always believed in that song."

"Me too." Fabian said. He noticed a piece of Nina's hair had fallen from its ponytail and into Nina's face. He gently brushed it behind her ear. He felt Nina shudder from his touch. He began to lean forward and Nina did the same, but then she quickly pulled away from him.

"I'm kind of tired." Nina told him, "Night Fabian."

* * *

He needed to know. Why wouldn't she commit to him? Was it because she didn't love him? Or was she just scared of commitment?

Only one way to find out.

"Nina," Fabian said to her through the tent, "I'm just gonna head out to get some more firewood, I'll be back soon."

"Okay."

Fabian sprinted as far into the woods as he could, trying to find a spot with cell reception. Figuring two bars was enough, he dialed.

"Hello and why are you disturbing me?"

"Amber." Fabian said, "I might lose you, just don't go away."

"Fabian? It's late, why on earth are you calling me?" Amber said groggily.

"I need to know why Nina won't commit to me. Every time things get serious she runs. Just tell me Amber. Does she not like me? I can take it."

"Fabian it's not that." Amber sighed.

"Then what?"

"Her parents died when she was four. Her Gran died when she was seventeen. That was the summer before you two broke up." Amber stated, "She feels like everyone she loves ends up leaving her. And she doesn't want that for you two. She loves you Fabian."

Fabian took a deep breath. "Amber, how can I make her believe that I'm not going anywhere?"

"You've got to assure her Fabian. You're smart. Do something." Amber said, "Now go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Right. Night Ambs. I'll see you when we get back." Fabian hung up and began walking back, occasionally picking up some firewood so it didn't look suspicious.

He zipped up his tent and went to sleep.

* * *

Nina was definitely going to tell Fabian now.

The swelling had increased, while she thought that it would decrease. The bruising looked worse and just looking at it made Nina want to cry. Gently, she put her finger to it. Big mistake. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

That's it. She's going to call for him right now. And he'll take her to the hospi- Ohhh. No.

Never mind, no way is she telling him.

"What some eggs Nina?" Fabian asked as he scrambled the eggs they brought on a pan.

"Sure." Nina muttered, hopping over to her seat.

Fabian laughed, "Why the hell are you hopping?"

"My foot- is asleep." Nina said, about to admit what happened.

"So shake it."

Shit.

"No, it'll wake up on its own." Nina told him with a smile. Attempting to distract him she shivered, "It's kind of chilly this morning."

"You're right." Fabian said, picking up his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. He rubbed her arms for a minute before asking, "Better?"

Nina nodded, getting butterflies from his touch.

"Nina," Fabian began turning toward her, "You know I'm always going to be there for you right?"

Nina looked at her feet and shrugged.

"Neens," Fabian said, "There is nothing, nothing, that will keep me from you. Understand?" Nina glanced up at him. He had one hand on her back, the other holding onto her hand. She felt… protected. Safe. Like, she could tell him.

"Fabian," she said, ready to lift her pant leg to show him. Her fear overwhelmed her, and she put it down, "Thank you." She wrapped her arm around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm here Neens," Fabian said, "Always will be."

* * *

The chilly morning grew into a boiling hot afternoon. The two planned to hike back up the hill again before they'd left for the trip, and Fabian still thought they were doing it.

"No!" Nina shouted when he brought it up.

"Why not?"

"It's uh… way to hot!" Nina exclaimed.

"Since when are you a wuss Nina?" Fabian laughed, "I did it yesterday and it was just as hot. Come on."

Nina sighed, figuring she'd have her hiking stick. She grabbed it and they started they're trek up the hill.

"So Fabian," Nina began, "Do you want- AH!" Nina landed with a thud on the ground. She screamed in pain and gripped her ankle. Well this was just great. Now she had to tell him otherwise she'd die of pain.

"Nina! What happened?" Fabian asked, getting down next to her.

"Fabian," Nina cried, "When we hiked up the hill yesterday I fell. I think I broke my ankle but I didn't tell you because I thought you'd laugh because I was making fun of you for always getting hurt." Nina rambled on, "And it really hurts and it hurt all day and I don't know what to do."

"You kept this from me?" Fabian asked, examining her ankle.

"Yes," Nina said, her eyes tearing from the pain, "I'm sorry."

Fabian shook his head, "I can't believe you would keep this from me." He shook his head again and picked Nina up, "Come on. I'll take you to the hospital."

* * *

Nina could tell Fabian was steaming. His face had set into a frown and Nina couldn't look at him. Fabian could tell that Nina was truly in pain. Once the two were settled in the car, with the essentials from the camp site, they took off for the hospital.

"Fabian?"

"What?"

"Are you mad?" Nina asked.

"Mad doesn't cover it Nina." Fabian shouted, "You honestly think, that I'm that mean? That I would laugh because you were hurt? Sure, you've teased me about being hurt before, but you have never laughed when I was hurt. You would tease me after! When I was totally healed! Never will I laugh at your pain. I'm sad that you would even think that I'm that kind of person. I'm mad that you wouldn't tell me."

"I'm sorry." Nina said, her voice small.

"I know you are."

* * *

"Nina Martin?" a nurse called from the front. Fabian helped Nina to the wheelchair that nurse had and turned to go back.

"Wait!" Nina called, "I want Fabian with me."

The nurse approved Fabian going with her, Fabian reluctantly got up and followed them to Nina's room.

"I'm sorry Fabian." Nina said when the nurse was gone again.

"I know."

"Stop saying that!" Nina shouted, "Every time, I apologize you say that you know! What do you know? That I'm sorry? Please, please, please forgive me!"

"I just don't know why you didn't tell me. Because you were afraid I'd laugh?" Fabian asked.

"I'm scared."

"_What?"_

"I'm afraid of hospitals." Nina said, "There, I said it."

Fabian laughed, "That's why you didn't tell me?"

"See you're laughing! You think I'm some kind of baby!" Nina yelled, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Neens," Fabian said, still laughing, "I don't think you're a baby, I think it's funny that you think I'd laugh because you're scared of hospitals."

He pulled back the covers and made Nina sit up again, "You really think I'd laugh at you?"

"Would you?"

"Never." Fabian said, tickling her stomach playfully, "See? Now you're laughing at me!"

Nina pulled Fabian's hand away from her, still giggling as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Fabian," Nina said grabbing his hand as it rested behind her ear.

"Yes." Fabian mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Fabian smiled and shook his head ever so slightly before slowly pressing his lips to hers. Nina shifted just a bit to accommodate him and he wrapped one arm around her waist, the other still near her ear. Nina's hand just rested next to her as he took control of the kiss. Butterflies erupted in her stomach. Both could hear sparks going off all around them, imagining fireworks in their heads.

Fabian lifted his lips, still smiling, "I'm still extremely mad that you wouldn't tell me. I think you'll have to work extremely hard to make it up to me."

"What did you have in mind?" Nina asked, still stuck beneath him.

Fabian pressed his lips to hers again quickly and just as it began to get good he pulled away, leaving her wanting more, "A whole lot of that. But not here, we are in a hospital if you hadn't forgotten."

"I think the fact that my ankle hurts like hell had made that impossible." Nina responded.

"It still hurts?" Fabian asked, backing off her and taking his seat on the side of her bed again.

Nina nodded, laying back down.

"I love you."

Nina quickly sat up again, "What?"

"Nina," Fabian said, grasping her hands, "I know you're afraid of losing people but you have to know that I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens. After everything that happened in high school, after all that you should believe me. I'll always be here for you."

Nina looked straight at Fabian, tears welling in her eyes.

"Does your ankle really hurt that bad?" Fabian asked as he got closer to her.

"I love you too." Nina said as she pressed her lips to his again.

"Eh hem."

Fabian and Nina broke apart and turned toward the door.

"Hi," The voice said, "I'm Dr. Ellison. I came for Nina Martin, for her ankle."

"Sorry," Nina muttered, "This is my best- I mean, my boyfriend Fabian."

* * *

_A Year Later_

"Fabian what is this?" Nina asked as her boyfriend led her blindfolded.

"This," Fabian said, removing the blindfold and showing her where they were, "Is one year."

Nina looked around at where Fabian had brought her. Their campsite. One year ago.

"Fabian, why did you-" Nina turned to see Fabian on one knee, holding a diamond ring. "Fabian?"

"Marry me, Nina?"

Nina Martin, the girl who was scared of commitment, had to make the biggest commitment of her life.

And she couldn't be happier.

"Yes." Nina smiled, "I've been changed for the better-"

"Because I knew you." Fabian finished, picking her up and kissing her passionately.

Then, Fabian tripped over something and they both tumbled to the ground.

"Fabian, are you okay?" Nina asked.

"No," Fabian said, wincing, "I think I broke my ankle."

* * *

**That's my one-shot. Like it, hate it, you're choice. Constructive criticism accepted, flames not.**


End file.
